Frozone vs Mr. Freeze
Description Ice powers, The Incredibles vs DC Comic! They both will fight to the death! Interlude Wiz: Hero vs Villain, the guy who needed his Super Suit vs the guy who needed to get his dead wife back... Boomstick: Their both power are ice, Frozone also known as Lucius Best, the superhero in Metroville. Wiz: And Mr. Freeze, also known as Victor Fries, Nemesis of Batman. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Frozone Wiz: Lucius Best is the superhero in Metroville, the best friend of Bob Parr also known as Mr. Incredible. Boomstick: Lucius got married, named Honey who does not like when Lucius go out and save the day. All Lucius want is to save a day with his super suit! Wiz: He can freeze anything from the molecules in the air, or his body, when he freeze the waters it's turn snow. However this stop working if he get dehydrated. Boomstick: But even if he get dehydrated, he can just drink a small cup of water. And freeze people completely. Like he freezes the cop. Wiz: Frozone has frozen bullets shooting straight at him at nearly 1,700 miles per hour, he also manages to stop a helicopter. Boomstick: He manages to hold off the onslaught of guard robots, helped take down the Omnidroid v.10, and helped Mr. Incredible take down The Underminer. Wiz: Frozone's super suit is probably the best at containing his powers. It block out cold, and cover most of his face from his own ability. Boomstick: His boots capable of turning into a ski, ice skates, or disc similar to that of a snowboard. His ice blast able to shoot a blast of ice that will encase an opponent, and even stop a bullet in mid-flight. When the Omnidroid v.10 hits Frozone, Frozone fell and unhurt. Wiz: This enables him to use his ice to go faster than he could before, and have better control of his movement. He also handles the wannabe superheroes that were brainwashed by Screenslaver in parr's new house. He manages to get out of Brick's big strong hand twice, and he also freezes Reflux's Fire attack. Boomstick: Even with the help of Bob and his family, Frozone was able to defeat the Crustodian. Frozone is strong and fast. Wiz: Frozone also has a power of Cryokinesis, he can create ice or snow in midair. He runs really fast, his mobility is only exceeded by Dash. Frozone also stopped the Underminer's drill. After Screenslaver defeat, When the ship was about to crash the city, Frozone manages to shoot the ice at the water and it stopped the ship. Boomstick: Give Frozone his super suit. Lucius: Where. Is. My. Super. Suit?! Mr. Freeze Wiz: Victor Fries, also known as Mr. Freeze, was a enemy of Batman. Mr. Freeze is a scientist that has a power of ice in his hand and try to freeze Gotham City. He uses Ice gun. Boomstick: Victor married a woman name Nora. but soon after, Nora developed Huntington's Chorea, a disease that made her terminally ill. She would have soon died but Fries had other ideas. Wiz: In order to save his wife, he cryogenicly froze her inside lab at GothCorp so that he could find a cure. Victor built himself a cyro suit, so that he could survive. The suit also gives him superhuman strength and durability, his main weapon is his freeze ray, he also has a few frost grenades which he can chuck at people. Boomstick: It's hard for even Batman to take him on in straight up fight. the suit, while very powerful, it does limit his mobility, this make's him open to stealth based attacks. Wiz: He has been defeated by a Chicken Soup, when ba- Boomstick: HA, really? Wiz: Can I finish? Boomstick: Yeah, heh. Wiz: When Batman spill soup all over it, the soup makes freeze's dome shatter open and he collapses to the ground but that was stupid at first right? Boomstick: Yes, No, Maybe? Wiz: Okay. As a cryogenicly, Freeze has a very intelligent mind, and can be very resourceful and cunning. After his accident, his aging process slowed almost completely yet can only survive in temperature about -50 degrees. He was strong enough to break though his own ice structures which are bulletproof and froze blasted a talon attempting to blitz him. He admitted that his tech is incapable of reaching absolute zero compared to Captain Cold, having lost against him many time. Boomstick: Mr. Freeze is good at ice puns. Wiz: So- Boomstick: Stay cool, is best way to tell someone to stay cool. Wiz: So- Boomstick: No wonder why he said the ice age killed Dinosaurs. Wiz: May I continue?? Boomstick: Of Course. Wiz: So, his suit is unaffected by lazara's flames. Boomstick: It's starting to get cold here, really. Mr. Freeze: You know what killed the dinosaurs? The ICE AGE! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle In Lucius Best's apartment, Lucius is watching the news. News Broadcaster: The Gotham's villain also known as Mr. Freeze, have been froze the Gotham city, his next target is Metroville. Lucius: Well, this again. Lucius sighs and walk into the hallway. Lucius: Honey? Where is my super suit? Honey: You ain't getting it! Lucius: I need it! The new villain is coming tonight! I'm talking about the greater good! Honey: GREATER GOOD? I AM YOUR WIFE, I'M THE GREATER GOOD YOU'RE EVER GONNA GET! Lucius: Honey I know you are mine greater good, can I please at least have it? I'll be back ASAP. At Night Mr. Freeze arrives in Metroville. Mr. Freeze: Well well, look like there's no one going to stop me. Frozone: I think it's going to be me. Mr. Freeze turn around, saw Frozone. Mr. Freeze: Looks like I have my first victim. Frozone: Try me. Mr. Freeze took out his freeze ray and start shooting at Frozone but Frozone dodge and tries to punch Freeze. Freeze dodge and Frozone knock Freeze's freeze ray out, Frozone then uppercut Mr. Freeze. Frozone then punches Mr. Freeze and Frozone morphs his suit into a ice skates and attempts to fly around, aiming his ice to Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze grunts and pulls out his Ice grenades throws it at Frozone. Frozone dodge and jump, manages to shoot his ice at Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze fell, Frozone morphed his shoe into ski and attempts to stab Mr. Freeze but Mr. Freeze kick Frozone. Frozone: Aw man! Mr. Freeze grab his freeze ray and fires at Frozone, Frozone dodges and shoot the ice at Mr. Freeze's hand. Frozone morphs his suit into ice skate and jump then tries to throw a punch at Mr. Freeze, but Mr. Freeze blocks it and headbutts Frozone. Frozone kicks Mr. Freeze, Mr. Freeze then throw a punch but Frozone blocks and uppercuts Mr. Freeze. Frozone shoots ice at Mr. Freeze, knocked him out. Frozone creates an icicle and tries to stab Mr. Freeze but Mr. Freeze rolls and tries to kick Frozone but Frozone jumps away. Frozone shoots ice at Mr. Freeze, Mr. Freeze dodges and quickly grabs his freeze ray but Frozone shoots the ice at Freeze Ray, throwing away. Frozone: It's time to end this! Frozone morphs his suit into ice skates, flying around and shooting ice at Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze grunts Mr. Freeze: You'll regret this! Mr. Freeze was stuck, Frozone walk toward Mr. Freeze. Frozone: I don't think so, cue ball. Frozone then grab a icicle and stabs Mr. Freeze belly. Mr. Freeze screams, with his hand there is a grenades. Frozone walk away, and Mr. Freeze tries to throw the grenades at Frozone but Frozone before turn around, shoot the ice at Mr. Freeze hand where he holding the grenades, Mr. Freeze were stuck, freezes. Frozone morphs his shoe into a ski and throw a ski at Mr. Freeze neck, then Mr. Freeze is headless. Frozone: I glad this is over, pfft. Frozone turned his boots back into skis, ran away and save the day. =Poll= Who do you want to win? Frozone Mr. Freeze Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: That was cold! Wiz: Mr. Freeze was strong but Frozone was faster. Boomstick: Having beaten several villains, including the seeming unstoppable Omnidroid that were created by Syndrome. He also stopped The Underminer's Drill from attacking City Hall! Wiz: Mr. Freeze has a weaknesses that doesn't make him strong. Advantages: Frozone winner * Faster * Stronger * Manages to stop The giant drill * Handles the brainwashed wannabe superheroes that were 6 of them * Has frozen bullets shooting straight at him at nearly 1,700 miles per hour * Reflexes fast enough to freeze spat water in the air, and catch the ice * Strong enough to carry 3 unconscious civilians on one shoulder * Survived hits from the Omnidroid v.10's arms * Better Fighter Disadvantage: Mr. Freeze loser * Strength but less ability * Intelligence * Defeat by Chicken Soup * Cannot survive at or above the room-temperature outside of his suit * Has a few weaknesses Boomstick: Looks like Mr. Freeze got freezed. Wiz: The winner is Frozone! Category:Ice Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114 Category:'Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Cold' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1